<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch and Feel by BarbedWireFence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912679">Touch and Feel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbedWireFence/pseuds/BarbedWireFence'>BarbedWireFence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Broken Bones, Dissection, Drowning, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, probably should tag that, there's also sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbedWireFence/pseuds/BarbedWireFence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red goes to Vio's study to do some painting, and notices his coffee cup on the counter. </p><p>Red doesn't think about how Vio might've used the cup to hold something other than coffee. Like the toxins from plants he's been experimenting with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch and Feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They're all in a relationship bc I'm gay so are they.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red had been looking for a spot to sit and paint for the day. Blue had waved him out of the home gym, where he beat a punching bag. Green had been out in the field beyond the house, running through sword techniques. Normally Red would sit with him, but the wind today had blown papers from his hold and ruined one of his smaller paintings already. </p><p>Red settled for Vio's study, which for now was turned into a lab. Vio was mixing and trying out different potions, trying to find the best option for their bodies to heal quickly. Red bounces through all of the hazardous materials, going right up to the spare desk to set his things down. It looked like Vio had stepped out for a moment and taken Shadow with him.  </p><p>Red placed his sketchbook on the desk and fiddled with the paintbrushes and shades he had brought up with him. He had to scoot a few of Vio's glassware around, and his eyes landed on Vio's coffee mug. </p><p>Red wasn't supposed to have coffee, Green said he'd be awake for days, and it made him too hyper. He could sneak a drink, the smell invited him to do so anyways. </p><p>Red's hands reach out and he picks up the cup, swirling the liquid around the bottom. It looks like coffee, and it's still warm, as if Vio had held it in his hand all afternoon. Red brought the mug to the edge of his mouth, tipping it in. Vio wouldn't even miss it. </p><p>The taste was warm and bitter, Red forgot he didn't really care for coffee too much. After a moment it tasted almost spicy, and Red's face grew warm with the sensation. Red set the mug down, licking his lips as it buzzed through him. </p><p>Coffee wasn't supposed to make his mouth hurt. </p><p>The pain wasn't bad, just a dull itch from the spice. But it grew and Red frowned as he gripped his paintbrush roughly. He stood, walking the edges of the room to try to distract himself. Red whimpered loudly, scared of the repercussions of having drank something in Vio's things knowing he wasn't allowed to have what he thought it was. </p><p>His eyes landed on a glass bottle, milk. Red prayed that this would ease the burn to anything more manageable. Red lifted this bottle, cooled from it's time sitting on a countertop. He drank greedily for a moment before he sputtered, spitting the bitter liquid. It definitely wasn't milk. </p><p>Red found himself a moment later, splayed out against the carpet as he whimpers. His hips move against the material, punching little sounds out of him each time. Red tries to sit up on his elbows, weakly tossing his head back as he opens his mouth to whine loudly into the room. The door closed off from the house jiggles, and Red's eyes slide shut before he sees who it is. </p><p>The person invites themselves to hook a thumb in Red's mouth, tilting his head back. Red moans into the motion. The person runs the finger over his molars. They pull their thumb out before pressing two fingers back to activate his gag reflex. Red chokes, hip motion hiccuping as he reaches his peak from just that. </p><p>The scene flips, and Red's back is pressed to an examination table. His hands are tied so uselessly above him. A glance down shows his out insides, skin peeled back to give whoever is inside of him plenty of room. Red feels weak and groggy, eyes flicking to see who's touching him. </p><p>Shadow has one hand inside of his organs, digging around, the other stretches him. Red groans, the intruding feeling making him huff. Shadow kisses him up and down his neck, smiling into his jawline. His claws slice through Red's organs until he can connect both hands. </p><p>The tears have made his eyes all blurry, vision contorting Shadow into a vague idea as he focuses on the sensation. The shade's hips are suddenly lined up with Red's backside, and he realizes sickeningly they're going to be fucking like this. </p><p>"Aw Red," Shadow coos with a rough movement, "What did you take?" </p><p>Red cries out, attempting to spread his legs. Shadow's hand goes through his body to connect with his cock. Shadow fucks his fist inside of Red, hand holding his dick against Red's slick hull. His organs are mostly gone, disappeared from the table as Shadow uses his body. </p><p>Red knows there's not enough blood, that his organs have to be somewhere, this can't be real because he would have already bled out everyplace. </p><p>"Fuck me," Red whines, "Hurt me." It's all the same, the sensations all hurt and feel good. </p><p>Vio's here now, the table goes, Shadow is gone. Red's hands are free, and he brings them down to trace where he was just opened. </p><p>"Looks like you drank the aphrodisiac and one of the hallucinogens." Vio's moving his face around, "They should wear off in a day." </p><p>"Vio," Red whimpers, "Vio." </p><p>"Shh, I know." Vio's tool table is pulled up beside them, and Red nearly sobs when he sees it. </p><p>"Are you going to cut me open?" Red's tears are all over the place, "Vio, Shadow already got me-" </p><p>"It's to help, Red," Vio's hands are all along him, touching him everywhere, "I would never hurt you." </p><p>Vio laces their fingers together and Red sighs, relaxing into his lover's hold. Vio's hand grows tighter and tighter and Red whimpers when he gets uncomfortable. Vio's other hand traces the cartilage on Red's ear. He abandons the tool table, he's up in Red's lap straddling him. </p><p>"Vio," Red whines, "Violet, please." </p><p>He feels his fingers snap in Vio's grasp, his ear twisted as the cartilage pops loudly. Vio's hands dance across he's skin, when had he become nude? Vio's dressed slightly, tights long gone with just his tunic on. Vio's riding him, Red feels sick with pain. </p><p>Vio's head tosses back, hand going to grip Red's wrist. Vio brings it into his lap and Red feels Vio's dick smack against it.  Red whimpers, pulling from his hold. </p><p>"Almost done, Red." Vio's voice is calm and steady, as he brings the arm a little higher. Vio presses slowly, and Red thrashes weakly. Vio pops the bone backwards and Red screams. </p><p>Red's crying has led him into a different hold, one overly familiar and strong. He pulls himself all the way into Blue's lap and cries. </p><p>"Red," Blue kisses his head running fingers all through his hair, "Red, it's okay baby." </p><p>"I can't-" Red whines, ears catching soft tones of birdsong, "Blue- where?" </p><p>Red pulls back from Blue's chest to look around. The lakeside is familiar, and the waist deep water is cold. Blue has him half in his hold, and Red watches Blue's tunic floating the water's surface. </p><p>"Blue, Blue I don't feel good." Red's hand comes up to his own face, he traces where his fingers had been broken with his eyes. Blue starts to let him down and Red scrambles for him. </p><p>"Blue! I can't swim!" Red thrashes, "I can't swim- stop it!" </p><p>"Vio says we need to keep your temperature down, love. Just relax, I've got you." </p><p>Red screams when Blue's hand touches his forehead, pressing downwards. He gulps in water, hands thrown out as he looks for purchase of some sort. Blue follows him into the water, beyond the depths of the little lake. </p><p>Red screams, crystal clear, unmuffled through the water. When he opens his eyes he's miles below any surface, and miles away from any floor. Blue floats with him, hands roughly grabbing at his clothing. There's no prep to speak of when Blue starts fucking him, but it doesn't hurt like it should. Red's taking in lungfuls of water, body going sluggish and bloated. Blue's hand wraps around his throat, teeth tearing at anything he can reach from how he's holding Red. </p><p>Blue morphs beyond any kind of creature Red's ever seen, half Hylain half shark- as Blue bites and rips at him. Blue's hands are slick with water and blood, the area around them is pink in color, when he blinks his hands are up to Red's throat again. Red tears at the fingers holding him against Blue, sees his vision going out again and sobs. </p><p>"Red," Green kissed the syllable under his ear. Red breathes in a deep, air crisp around him again. Red's hands go to smack Green away, then they trace around his jaw, checking for injury. </p><p>"Blue drowned me," Red's exhausted, "Shadow cut me all open, Vio broke my arm and-" </p><p>Green's mouth is on his and he moans, before he shoves at him. Green pulls back after a moment, fingers threading through his hair. </p><p>"Green," Red's eye's slide closed, " 'm scared."</p><p>"I know," Green's thumb is under his eye, wiping away tears, "Would you like for it to stop?" </p><p>Red looks up at him, suddenly aware he's laying down again. He slowly turns, feeling his brain slink around his skull. It's hard to focus on anything other than how exhausted he is. Green smiles sadly down at him, and it creates an emotion beyond scared or excited so he mirrors it.</p><p>"Red?" </p><p>He looks through his lashes, the face is morphed half of Green and half of just Link. He sees his cherry color in Link's eye. There's hands all over him, a mouth sucking kisses into his neck. </p><p>"Please." </p><p>Green's thumb tilts higher, pressing into Red's socket. </p><p>Red blacks out. </p><p>---</p><p>Red rolls over the day cot, hearing it creak beneath him. He yawns, hands going above him to stretch and he takes in his own nude form when the blanket falls off of him. He blinks, licking his dry lips as one of his hands runs down his torso. </p><p>He has the pinch of an IV in his arm and he glaces up at the drip bag, tilting his head further. </p><p>"Hey." He turns to see Blue standing in the doorway, "How're you feeling?" </p><p>Red's eyes squint, he looks Blue over, "What happened?" </p><p>"You got into Vio's stuff, drank an aphrodisiac and a hallucination toxin, so you tripped on fear while your sex drive was turned all the way up." </p><p>Red looks down at his thighs, the thin layer of sweat that coated him. He brought his hand up to run through his hair again, "...Did we..?"</p><p>Blue smiles, "Of course not. You wanted to though. Anytime we got close to you to check for vitals you started thrashing around. Green decided to hit a few pressure points so you could sleep the rest off." Blue takes another step in hands cradling Red's face, "Don't ever do anything like that again." </p><p>Red smiles up at him, closing the distance in a kiss. </p><p>"I won't."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>